haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
On the Other Side of the World
の で|Chikyū no Uragawa de}} is the three hundred and seventy-first chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 49th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview Hinata's journey in Brazil continues as he pairs up with beach volleyball player, Heitor. While conversing, Hinata reveals the hardships he faced when he initially moved to the country and a surprising encounter with a familiar face. Plot Brazilian beach volleyball player, Heitor Santana, loses another partner ahead of the next beach volleyball circuit. His girlfriend is distraught at the possibility of losing their sponsors and prize money. She suggests Heitor to seek out and pair up with "Ninja Shoyo," who is known his his skills and willingness to pair up with anybody in his free time. The following day, Heitor finds Hinata and asks him to team up. Heitor explains that he needs to win games and accumulate more points in order to qualify for the upcoming circuit next month. Hinata is able to pick up the gist of Heitor's dilemma from a few keywords he can understand. Hinata brings out a notebook with writings indicating that he will play to help and the partnership can be called off anytime. Hinata and Heitor start practicing together until heavy rain starts pouring down. Later, the two sit on the beach and get to know each other better. Heitor comes from a family of beach volleyball players but never had the ambition to truly excel in the sport. After learning about Hinata's bold decision to come to a far-away country, Heitor is surprised how well-adjusted Hinata is. Hinata thinks back to when he arrived in Brazil a year and a half ago. He struggled with playing volleyball in the sand. While working part-time in food delivery, he got lost and had his wallet stolen. Back at the dorm, Hinata had trouble communicating with his introverted roommate, Pedro. As a result, he became increasingly depressed and homesick. Hinata eventually picked himself up and biked to a beach, where he saw people of all ages playing beach volleyball. He saved a stray ball and ended up switching with one of the players who left to get some beer. Hinata gradually grew accustomed to playing in the sand and regained his spirit. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him speaking Japanese. He turned around to find Oikawa, who was equally surprised by an encounter at such an unlikely place. Debut *Heitor Santana *Coach Takahashi (Hinata's Beach Coach in Japan) Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Lucio Katō *Pedro *Tanji Washijō *Tobio Kageyama *Natsu Hinata *Hitoka Yachi *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kei Tsukishima *Tōru Oikawa Chapter notes Character revelations *Hinata is commonly referred to as "Ninja Shoyo" and has earned a reputation for his skills among the beach volleyball crowd. *It has been around one and half year since Hinata arrived in Brazil. He is still not fluent in Portuguese but can pick up keywords for basic conversation. *Hinata's cell phone wallpaper is a group photo of him, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi in their last year. *Yamaguchi is confirmed to have been the captain in his third year with the underline on his jersey number. Trivia *According to Heitor, the upcoming beach volleyball circuit is next month in October. This indicates that the current time in the series is September 2017. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Final Arc Category:Beach Volleyball Training